EP 495 771 A2 discloses a generic circuit interrupter in which the trip of the breaker mechanism is connected electrically separably to an outer lead and the neutral lead via a switch. When the outer lead or neutral lead is interrupted there is therefore no longer any operation of the FI interrupter.
EP 0 570 603 A discloses a residual current circuit breaker which is dependent on the line voltage and in which the tripping relay is supplied between all three outer leads and the neutral lead. The electronics of the residual current circuit breaker which is known from EP 0 570 603 A1 is however unable to turn off the load current which flows when tripped by the tripping relay, if the terminal for the load current is between the power supply line and the main contacts for the phase conductor. For this reason, in the known residual current circuit breaker the load side and the line side are stipulated so that the main contacts also undertake turning off the load current.